World Peace
World Peace is one of the fanfics the user Moose_Related created. Link: http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=7561.0 Summary World Peace is typically what it is-- getting world peace. It starts about how life is for people. A local bully in a school severly bullies other people. People get hurt from diseases and body parts get dislocated. Happy events get postponed. Happy things turn into evil things. But nobody knew that a group of kids can shine and spread zest all over the city. It even affected the whole world! This is... World Peace. Chapters Chapters 1-10: Chapter 1: Birds - Cooper School today was fun. Math was... less boring and science became interesting all of a sudden. Although, I am not happy with someone. He keeps bullying people. He is very racist. It's so frustrating... I wish I can do something to help the poor bullied people... It's like when I was walking home, I saw some birds flying and fighting over a piece of fallen bread. Chapter 2: My Dog - Nevada I had a terrible day... Math is.. boring as usual. I broke my arm during gymnastics. I have an essay about this Albert Einstein dude I have to write about. I had a terrible lunch... I just feel like.. there's only one light of joy. My dog.. Sparky is the only one I can express my feelings too.. He's been a good pet. Chapter 3: Poppy Seeds - Mindy My allergies are killing me to the max. Those annoying poppy seeds.. At least I get to go home away from school. Although, a mean guy was threatening a polite person. I am sick of that face. I may be a girly girl, but I can be tough and scary. I also made 17 shoots at a basketball game. GO Mindy! Anyways, I have to take my allergy pills. Chapter 4: Pop Quiz - Sarge Fan Today we had a pop quiz. A math pop quiz. I was so ready for it. I am really smart when it comes to surprises. Although, why do I get low marks when I prepare for a test. A local school bully named Nick. I despise him. It is so annoying... His brain needs a fresh start. He bullied one of my best friends.. Radlynn. He called her "radish-head" and made fun of her during health class. I need to stand up.. It's time.. I'm going to change everything Chapter 5: Blood Stains - Utah My sister Nevada's arm broke during gymnastics. She spilled blood all over my t-shirt. It wasn't a large stain, it's a small drip. Anyways, I tried to perfect my backflips, but I fail. My foot was dislocated and had to go home early. Just like her, I have a broken body part. And what else makes me angry? It's Nick. He pulled a secret prank at Roy. Roy is a really nice person to hang out with and actually the only person who MAKES SENSE. Chapter 6: Promotion - Roy :'( Nick is making my life bad. That stupid prank. UGH! He threatens to make fun of me. He is a fool. But he will be fooled... I am Vice President and the principal FINALLY noticed I can be the President of student council. DO you know how much power I can have over Nick? I can have my own ontarage however you spell that word and they can protect me. I can relax while Nick is being taken care of. And I might actually "impress" Utah. Chapter 7: A Prank - Radlynn I overheard Roy mumbling about Nick. I am really sick of Nick. I am the most bullied person bullied by Nick. I need to team up with Roy and conquer Nick's life. MUWWAHAHA Chapter 8: Blue Sweaters - Willow My friend Rita and I have lost our matching blue sweaters. Rita is freaking out like hell. I looked at lost and founds all over the city. No sweaters. Someone must've stolen it.. Or maybe someone took it and don't know what to do with it. Maybe it was picked up and sent to CHARITY! Chapter 9: The Wind - Rita My friend Willow probably hadn't realize this, but I am part of an elite dance studio. I am the dance captain. I was freaking out about Nick trashing our rehearsals for regionals. He completely came in and scared everyone. That little... Nick then stole our sweaters... >:D I'm going to grind him... I saw a strong gale of wind and it reminded me of serenity becoming to total doom. Category:Fan Fictions